intelligencetvcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
'''Pilot '''is the first episode of first season of Intelligence. It aired on January 7, 2014. Synopsis The head of the U.S. Cyber Command, Lillian Strand, hires Secret Service agent Riley Neal to protect their greatest asset - agent Gabriel Vaughn who has has a cyber chip implanted in his brain which connects him to the Internet and various data banks. They are quickly on the job when the creator of Gabriel's implant, Shenandoah Cassidy, is kidnapped. Plot The episode opens with Gabriel walking on Indian-Pakistan border in the Himalayans. He access a satelite to get information about the Mumbai Attacks . He sees his wife, Amelia Hayes a former CIA agent was one of the attackers. He wonders how could she do it. He is then arrested by Indian soldiers. He breaks out of their facilty and runs through the forest while the soldiers shoot him. He jumps into a river to escape. Meanwhile Dr. Shenendoah Cassidy is kidnapped from his home by two armed men speaking mandarin. Back in the United States Riley Neal enters the US Cyber Command Head Quaters. Director of Cyber Command Lillian Strand says she was chosen from twenty agents to do a job she wasn't even aware of. She then explains about the 'Project Clockwork ' refering it to 'this generation's Manhattan Project' . Lillian explains that instead of trying to make artificial intelligence more human they made humans more like artificial inelligence. She takes Riley to a restricted area where Gabriel is being examed by machines. Amos Pembroke checks him and says he's clear of residual virus which they had him transferred to the Himalayan Bunker. Once he is cleared Gabriel checks out Riley and reveals her informations such as her SAT scores and a sealed juvie records. Lillian forbids him from opening it. But it doesn't stop him from guessing what's in it. Riley leaves. Lillian goes after her after saying 'you won't scare her off' to Gabriel. Lillian manages to convince Riley to stay. She says the President thinks Gabriel is more important to protect than him. Back in Lillian's office Gabriel says he doesn't need a babysitter. Lillian says Gabriel is reckless and he shouldn't have looked for Amelia in the Himalayans instead of doing his job. She wants him to move on. DNI Carl Russell enters and informs about Dr. Cassidy's kidnapping. They go to the command room and informs others what happened. They watch a video of Cassidy being kidnapped and recover a partial plate. Riley, Gabriel along with Amos head to Cassidy's house. Near his house Gabriel access the bluetooth of Dr. Cassidy's pocket recoder and find out his kidnappers spoke mandarin. They figure out the kidnappers wanted Cassidy's safe too. Dr. Cassidy's son, Nelson says only his laptop was in the safe which had the memoir Cassidy was working on. But the team figures out something else was in the safe. Elsewhere a Chinese man picks up a second chip Cassidy made and takes him to a operation room and tells Cassidy to insert the chip to someone else's brain. Cassidy says the chip doesn't work. Nelson agrees that his father made a second chip and was going to give it to CyberCom. Gabriel implies Nelson has something to do with the kidnapping. Riley catches a glimpse and asks if they have someone across the lake. Dr. Cassidy is shown a live image from a sniper aiming at Gabriel and Nelson and says they will only kill one of his sons, his biological son Nelson or his adopted son Gabriel. Gabriel access the signal being broadcasted and shouts out 'Sniper'. Riley tackles him to the ground. Cassidy explains in order to chip to work the subject must have gene mutation called Athens-4u7r . Chinese man introduces Mei Chen , who has the same gene mutation. Nelson is being interrogated by Lillian and he says he has nothing to do with the kidnapping. He says the new chip works better than the previous one. Gabriel helps the team to locate the van that kidnapped Dr. Cassidy which leads them to Bullseye Paintball in Chinatown. Gabriel, Riley, Chris and Gonzo goes to check it out. Amos says the satellite feed will be available in 15 minutes to give a headcount. Despite Riley's warnings Gabriel goes to check out without waiting for the satelite feed. Riley and Gabriel sees the van and Riley opens it using a screwdriver, which makes Gabriel guess her sealed record is autotheft. They find Dr. Cassidy's glasses inside. They encounter group of Chinese men. Gabriel finds out one of them is called Huang Fu and is Jin Cong 's cousin. Gabriel says them to put their hands in the air. The group start to shoot at them and Riley pushes Gabriel to the ground to protect him. Riley is hit. Gabriel takes her inside the paintball room. He fires few shots into air and tell everybody to leave. Once the satellite is finally activated, Gabriel is able to see everyones' positions through infrared and walks around the room taking down all the enemies. Several men were arrested later and Chris and Gonzo says Cassidy is not in the building. Riley and Gabriel talk and he points out to Huang Fu and say that he's Jin Cong's cousin. When Riley asks who is Cong he says Cong is Chinese intelligence and he is behind the kidnapping. Mei Chen hasn't woken up yet and when Cong asks Cassidy about it he says she may wake up in few weeks, few months or never. Cong wants to capture Gabriel and get working chip out of his brain. Gabriel and Riley are put in a safehouse and Lillian visits them. Lillian says she's pulling him out to keep the chip safe. Gabriel is furious and he says Cassidy is like a father to him and Amelia is his wife. Lillian says she'll take it from there. Riley asks Lillian about Gabriel's wife. Lillian explains that Amelia Hayes was an undercover CIA agent who turned, becoming an enemy of the United States. She asks why give Gabriel the most powerful intelligence weapon on earth and figures out that Lillan doesn't believe Amelia has turned or that she is dead. Lilian says Riley's job is to protect the Clockwork not to question it. In the next morning, Riley goes downstairs and finds Gabriel Cyber Rendering. He explains that the chip allows him to create a virtual image of an event and walk through it, using it like an evidence wall. He tells her that he's able to see Cassidy staring at the van, with his face showing recognition he says that Cyber Rendering includes facts but also a part of his subconscious, which is now making him see Cassidy recognizing his kidnapper. They first think it is Nelson but they figure out it was Amos who had access to Cassidy's computer since he wrote the encryption code. They go outside and see Amos has come to visit him with few Chinese friends of him. They capture Gabriel and Riley. Lillian sits in a bench in Washington Rock Creek Park with her Chinese Intelligence contact, Sheng-Li Wang, to tell her about Cassidy's kidnapping. She claims that Jin Cong, one of her operatives, took part on the incident. Sheng-Li says that Cong was disavowed. Liilian thinks she knows where Cong is and asks her for a favor. Gabriel and Riley is in a cell. Gabriel mentions how close he was to Amos after spending many hours together. He checks out Riley's wound and she reveals her sealed record was for Manslaughter. She says she had to protect her and her mother from her mother's abusive boyfriend. She was never convicted and her record was sealed. Armed men appear and take Gabriel to the lab where Cassidy awaits for him. Cong reminds what he has to do or he will kill Gabriel himself and recover the chip. Gabriel is tied to the operation table. Dr. Cassidy says that he'll give him some midazolam to relax him and both exchange looks. When the anesthesiologist starts giving him the drug, Gabriel pretends to be having an unexpected reaction to the drug and Cassidy says he's in cardiogenic shock. While everyone is distracted, Cassidy unties Gabriel and gives him the scalpel, allowing him to get up and fight the two men near him. He manages to grab a gun and shoots both of them. Gabriel and Dr. Cassidy tries to leave but a overweight man stops them. Meanwhile, Amos visits Riley and offers her some water, saying that he's the only reason she's not dead and they don't have to be enemies. Riley grabs him by the neck and squeezes, which makes him unconscious. She also takes down the man who came along with Amos, but Jin Cong holds her at gunpoint. Gabriel is overpowered when trying to fight the overweight man until Dr. Cassidy hands him a pistol. He shoots and kills the man, but Cong speaks through his communication device to warn Gabriel that he has Riley and propose him an exchange. Gabriel accesses satellite and is able to see where is Cong. Dr. Cassidy wants come with Gabriel and help him but Gabriel says Cassidy isn't going anywhere. Gabriel finds Cong holding Riley at gunpoint and points his pistol at him. Cong asks him to put his weapon down, but Gabriel only says "a little to the left": he's communicating with Dr. Cassidy, who is pointing at Cong from behind with the sniper rifle. Gabriel accesses the screen from the sniper rifle to give instructions to Cassidy and finally tells him to shoot. Cong falls from the stairs with a gunshot wound but stays alive. Later at night Lillian and the team go to a location and handover Cong to Sheng-Li. In exchange she reveals Amelia was seen three months ago boarding a flight from Punjab to Zurich on June 12th. As they leave Gabriel wants to leave to Zurich right away but Lillian say he has to go to Seattle where eight dock workers are sick with radiation poisoning that might have been sent from Asia. And she instructs not to tell her about his travel plans after that. The next day Gabriel and Riley boards a plane. Amos and several men are staying in a secret location along with a still unconcious Mei Chung, who suddenly opens her eyes. Featured Music Trivia *This episode was originally scheduled to premiere on February 24, 2014 *The book Phoenix Island (Simon & Schuster, scheduled publication date January 21, 2014), by John Dixon, is credited as source material, though screenwriter Michael Seitzman was granted separation of right Quotes Gallery Images (4).jpg 103148_d03733b.jpg 103148_d03246b.jpg 103148_d03433bc.jpg 103148_d4651b.jpg 103148_d0583b.jpg 103148_d1055b.jpg images (18).jpg 103148_d5046b.jpg Intel 3.jpg References